


Smell of Love

by Panerato (Pandorama36)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Panerato
Summary: Geralt hates visiting the candle shop due to all the flowery smells, but it's the holidays and he loves Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 51





	Smell of Love

The various scents wafting through the store were enough to overwhelm anyone's senses. Geralt was no exception. He couldn't stand perfumey smells, but he was there because Jaskier insisted on checking out the new scents of the season.

Geralt couldn't help but smile as he watched Jaskier pick up the 100th candle that day, take off the lid, and inhale deeply. Jaskier's eyes brightened and he quickly turned toward Geralt, "I think I found one you might enjoy."

He held the candle in front of Geralt. Geralt wrinkled his nose, "I don't think so Jask... I'm not really one for flowery scents."

Jaskier pouted as he stared up at Geralt, his eyes big and pleading, "Trust me? You'll like it."

Geralt sighed and leaned forward. He took a quick sniff. The candle's aroma was subtle but sweet. Almost familiar. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I do like this scent. What is it?"

Jaskier grinned satisfactorily, "See? I knew you'd like it."

Geralt grunted as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, you know me well. What's the scent?"

Jaskier still looked way too pleased with himself as he presented the candle label to him, "Christmas Cheer."

Geralt grimaced. He wasn't a fan of the ridiculous names they gave the candles. He just wanted to know what oils made up the scent.

"It has clove, frankensence, and winter spice," Jaskier supplied. He knew Geralt would want to know exactly what made up the candle.

Geralt furrowed his eyebrows. He moved closer to Jaskier and buried his nose in his neck. Jaskier gasped at the unexpected contact. His face reddened and he giggled at the ticklish feeling of Geralt's breath against his skin. "What are you...?"

Geralt inhaled deeply. The familiar scent of his boyfriend's cologne filled his nostrils. "It smells like you," he mumbled against his neck.

Jaskier laughed and patted his head, "Yes, it has some of the same elements as my carefully crafted cologne. Perfect for your delicate senses."

Geralt pulled away, frowning, "S'not delicate..."

Jaskier smirked and gently poked his nose, "Nothing to be ashamed of dear. I love your nose. Finding a scent that you adore and appreciate was a fun challenge."

Geralt grumbled as he took the candle from Jaskier's hand and walked away. Jaskier stared after him curiously, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy it," he called back over his shoulder. "So I can light it when you aren't around."

Jaskier blushed at the confession, his eyes widening in surprise. He laughed as he followed after his boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around Geralt's and gazed up at him admiringly, "You are quite the unexpected romantic."

Geralt tried to hide a grin, "You must have rubbed off on me."

Jaskier smirked devilishly, standing on his toes to whisper hotly against his ear, "Not yet, but I can't wait to."

Geralt swore under his breath. He quickly bought the candle and pulled Jaskier after him as he bolted out the store. He couldn't wait to get home and "light that candle".

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr: [EratoBard](https://eratobard.tumblr.com/)  
> My main blog is [Panerato](https://panerato.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
